V For Vendetta! Wiki
V For Vendetta Announced 2006. Plot and Setting The 'V' world is set in the future, in 2038 AD, and England is a totalitarian society, it is under fascist rule and throughout the film, religion and any religious behaviour (that isn't approved by the state) is punishable by death. When Evey Hammond, a person working for the national TV network, is out on the streets past curfew, she is found by 'snatchers'. Snatchers are people who search the streets after curfew, look for violators, and in circumstances where violators are female, they will sexually abuse their victims. Evey is saved from the snatchers by V, who wields two blades and knocks out and/or kills the snatchers. V invites her to follow him, and after much persuasion, Evey follows V to a rooftop, where he blows up the Old Bailey, blares classical music out of loudspeakers, and lights fireworks in the shape of his personal symbol, an inverted anarchy symbol. The Norsefire (ruling fascist party of England) party declare on the nightly news that this was a planned demolition, but speculation is raised by the English people. The next day, V breaks into the television building, hi-jacks a news broadcast, and locks himself in the transmission room. He expresses his opinions and tries to uncover the government's lies. He invites the people of England to join him the next year on the 5th of November (the same day Guy Fawkes attempted to blow up the Houses of Parliament). He plans to destroy the Houses of Parliament. On his escape, he is caught up by a police agent. However, Evey is there to save the day and knocks out V's pursuer. She is knocked out herself in the process. V takes Evey back to his lair, and says she must stay there until the 0-day of the 5th of November. Evey soon escapes to her co-worker Gordon's house, who is a comedian. On Gordon's nightly show, he makes fun of the government. Later that night, a government force raids Gordon's house and Evey is found. Evey is then taken to a prison facility where her hair is cut and where she is tortured. Some time in the near future, Evey is confronted with a supposed government official who says she will be executed immediately unless she divulges V's location. She is defiant and says she doesn't know and is released. After, she discovers she was in V's lair for the whole time, and her fake imprisonment was to relieve her of any fear she felt. Inspector Finch, the policeman investigating V soon discovers that Norsefire killed hundreds of people in biological terror attacks to gain popularity as a political party, and discovers the bio-weapons were tested on political prisoners imprisoned at Lark Hill. He discovers V was one of these prisoners at Lark Hill prison, and after a fire at the facility, managed to escape, but with heightened powers. In the days leading up to November 5th, V sends out replicas of his mask to at least 500,000 people for no price, and the public grow more hating of Norsefire. On the night of the 5th, V shows Evey an abandoned train on the London Underground, packed with explosives. Soon after, V visits a government official, Creedy, who offers the leader of the Norsefire party, Sutler, to V, in return for the surrender of V. Sutler is killed, but V refuses to give up. After a stand off with Creedy, V escapes the winner but is crippled by gunshot wounds. He manages to make it to the abandoned train and dies in Evey's arms. Inspector Finch, the man who investigated V finds Evey with V dead in her arms, but helps her pack V onto the train with the explosives, and lets the train go on its way to outside of the Houses of Parliament, where the train blows up. Latest activity Category:Browse